In the Beginning
by Ob Camag
Summary: Find out what happened before the Bauledaire's parents died, what started the fire and how happy the children's lives were.
1. Default Chapter

A/N MooseyGurl here and people please do kill a mooses. Also don't ask why I like mooses because I do and that is a good enough answer. All donations are welcome, cash only, presents are welcome and mooses. If you sue me then I will have to sell my moose and buy and car so don't. I got my idea of writing this story in the ruins of the Bauledaire house.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own or claim to own the original Series of Unfortunate Event's. Please do not sue me I am writing to you on top of a moose using a cracker box as the monitor. Don't ask how just read my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beatrice and George Bauledaire were the parents of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. They all live happily in their mansion, by the beach in London.  
  
"Kids why don't you go tell Lester what to make for dinner," said their father. "Yes dad," said Violet and Klaus. "Oga Dayatie," Sunny replied. "Beatrice my cousin called again asking for money," said George. "George not again you know he just uses it for useless, crappy things," said Beatrice. "Yeah..... but I can't see my cousin be unhappy while we are," George replied.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang..ding-dong. "I'll get it Bob," yelled George. George opened the door and there was his cousin. "George, how nice to see you bellowed his cousin. "Not now, my children are here," George whispered.  
  
"What's going on," whispered Beatrice as she quietly tip toed towards George. "Is there a problem," George? "No, no everything is fine Beatrice . "George, I'm going to get ready for dinner ok? "Ok, Beatrice I'll be there in a few. "Now George," can you loan me some money? "Fine just leave me alone... heres $50,000 I'm sure that covers it." "Yes, yes that is fine thank you George.  
  
George walked into the dinning room where his family was waiting for him. "Dad who was that," asked Violet. "Ohh just one of my business partners Violet," George replied. "Now then what are we having for dinner," Beatrice asked. "Spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, Greek salad, and ice cream," bellowed Lester as he and the other servants brought in the dinner.  
  
The family ate their dinner and Lester was just about to bring in the dessert when, the front door swung open and George ran out to the front door. There was his cousin standing inside looking very angry. "What the hell do you think I can do with only $50,000 for a honeymoo... Uhhohhh yelled George's cousin. "Yes uhhohh is right, you got married and spent my money to take your wife on a honeymoon". "Here I thought you were in trouble and you go off and get married," yelled George! "Well you see Esme and I.....," the cousin trailed off. "What , you got married to Beatrices's sister Esme Squalor!" "How could you be that stupid. "You better go on your honey moon because I do not ever want to see you Count Olaf or Esme Squalor ever again after you pulled this charade off."  
  
"Now I want you to get the hell out of here right now before Beatrice sees you." "Why asked Beatrice?" "Your sister and my cousin got married and here is the happily groom (may he rot in hell)." "Well please leave, never come back and I hope you lose all your money and get into debt." "Ok I just wanted to let you know that you are the worst people I have ever met and I hope you die soon," yelled Count Olaf. "Now Beatrice lets go back into the dinning room, have dessert all with a happy smile said George cheerfully." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I worked hard on this un top of my moose. Hope u liked the first chapter. Well you know what to do, open your eyes and read the typed words.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Daddy who was that," Violet asked? "Oh just some business friend who is having some problems with his family," George answered. "Now then, time for desert and then your mother and I have a surprise for you," George excitedly said! "What is it, asked Klaus. "You'll see," said Beatrice. George and Beatrice led their children into the study. One the table was 3 envelopes, one for Sunny, Klaus and Violet. They each opened their envelope and inside were passports for them and tickets for them to go to Hawaii. "Ohh my gosh Dad thank you," said Violet. "Oga thanku," mumbled Sunny. "I can't believe we are going to Hawaii. "Yes, we leave in 2 days which gives us just enough time to shop," said Beatrice. "Yuha," yelled Sunny. "So lets go to bed and get ready for Hawaii tomorrow," said George. "Goodnight Dad," said all the kids. "So George, I think the kids are happy, now lets get ready for bed," Said Beatrice  
  
The next morning the family went out and bought stuff for Hawaii. " They went home and there was a message written by George's cousin, I went to Hawaii and took your passports and plane tickets thank you! "Bob....," yelled George. " Yes, sir.. what's the matter? " What's the matter is that Count Olaf, my cousin came her and took my plane tickets," George yelled. "He told me to give them to him or he and Esem would shoot me and Lester so I gave him the damn tickets, George," cried Bob. " It's ok Bob I didn't know and I'm sorry, now I will tell Beatrice and then the children," George replied.  
  
"Beatrice may I speak with you please in my study," yelled George! " Coming George," Beatrice yelled as she walked into the study. "What's the matter George," Beatrice sweetly asked? " Count Olaf and your sister Esem came here while we were shopping, pointed guns at Lester and Bob and said they would shoot if Bob didn't give him the tickets to Hawaii," George whispered. "So naturally Bob gave him the tickets, so we can't go to Hawaii," George whispered. " Ohh no what will we tell the children," asked Beatrice. "Just leave it to me and I'll tell them during lunch," said George.  
  
"Children it's time for lunch," yelled Beatrice. "Yes, coming," yelled the children. "Ok, before we have lunch I have something bad to tell you," George said. "Yes, what is it," replied the children? " Umm.... one of my business partner's father died and the father lives in Hawaii. The funeral is in 2 days and he needed 5 tickets, so I gave them to him," George replied. "Ohh well, since we can't go to Hawaii can we have a pool party," Klaus asked? " Yes, that is a great idea, Klaus," said Beatrice!  
  
"Now children go put away your new things, and spend the rest of the day hanging around here, ok children," asked their father. "Ok," they all said. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny walked towards their bedrooms doing activities they liked to do. (Violet likes to invent things, Klaus likes to read and Sunny likes to chew things) While the kids were off doing things Beatrice went outside to do some gardening. George went off to his study to do some work.  
  
In Hawaii Count Olaf and Esem were having great time swimming in the ocean and spending George's money. (Esem kept her maiden name so people would not know that they were married) While they were having lunch the waiter asked them what they wanted to order. It just so happens that the waiter was a hook handed man. Count Olaf had his suspensions and asked the waiter if he could speak to the hook handed man in private. They did and came up with a plan, the hook handed man was going to be a part of their evil scheme. Esem was a little upset since this was her honeymoon but she dealt with it.  
  
George and Beatrice were just about to go to bed when Count Olaf's picture appeared on the t.v. screen. He was on the news for smuggling European objects to Hawaii and he, his wife and a hook handed man-escaped Hawaii going to a hideout. George was dumb-founded and Beatrice almost had a stroke. Will Beatrice be okay with her sister as a criminal? (find out in the next chapter) 


End file.
